Never is Enough
by PengiKel
Summary: Lord Raoul goes away and Kel is told to do something. If you've read my other TP fic you'll know what it is. K/D. I like this one alot, and I would appreciate reviews. PLEASE! Title is title of Barenaked Ladies song, unrealted but cool, eh?


  
A/N This is the same story line as my other TP fic, Change Can Sometimes be a Good Thing. However, it's Kel/Dom and rated higher. Read and review pleaseplease.   
  
  
  
  
Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan stood on a chair and quietly told herself that it'd be over soon. Lalasa, her former maid, had come all the way from Corus to make Buri's wedding dress and had decided that Kel needed a new dress for the party afterwards. Kel had grown an inch since her last dress and had put on more muscle.   
My lady, if you keep growing like this I'll have to follow you around the realm just to keep up with your clothes Lalasa teased around pins in her mouth. Kel smiled.   
  
I've already got two horses, a boy-mage-servant, a dog, and about 80 sparrows and a refugee camp Kel said. I'm sure no one would notice you riding behind me mending all the way to battle. They both laughed. Lalasa finished pinning the dress and then helped Kel remove it. It was a beautiful green silk that Lalasa had said brought out the green in Kel's eyes. Kel trusted her to know what she was talking about.  
  
What say I make us a cup of tea and we settle down for a nice gossip while I sew your dress? inquired Lalasa as Kel donned her clothes. I want to hear everything that has happened since you've been away.   
  
I'd love to, Lalasa, but I promised Lord Raoul that I'd go and speak to him. He said it was urgent. Thank you, though.   
Kel hugged her maid and strode out of the room. As she walked down the corridors of Fort Steadfast's headquarters, she wondered what Raoul had to say. Usually laid-back, he rarely used the word urgent. _Probably a case of pre-wedding jitters _she thought as she knocked on his door. He opened it.  
Kel! Good. You came. He pulled her into the room and shut the door.   
Surprised by his command, Kel looked around for a seat. Seeing no chair, she perched on the edge of his desk. Raoul looked around, confused.   
Ah, yes. My chairs are in Gareth's room. I had a meeting last night with Jon, Wyldon, Alanna, Duke Baird, Flynn, Gareth, of course, and Buri, which is what I need to talk to you about. The war is almost over, thanks to you. He was referring to Kel's killing of Blayce the Gallan, the Scanran mage who killed children to make evil devices that the Scanrans used to their advantage in the war. Kel dipped her head in acknowledgment.   
  
As soon as the war ends Buri and I are going to the desert. There are rumors of strange things afoot with the Bazhir and Jon needs us to take care of them. Alanna is coming, as is Prince Roald. The strange thing is, Alanna's Gifted daughter, Eleni is coming too. I'm thinking there's something up in the Black City. Kel made the sign against evil on her chest. The story of how young Alanna and Jon drove the evil out of that city was a famous one.   
Sir. I'm sorry that you're going to be leaving.  
  
That's not all. I can't take the Own with me. You're going to be in charge until I come back. Kel looked at him like he was crazy.   
she said, I could have sworn you said I was to command the Own.''   
I did.   
I thought you didn't drink. And I didn't know that King Jon uses drugs.  
  
Raoul laughed. He doesn't. Actually, it was Wyldon's suggestion.  
  
Kel's jaw dropped. You're joking.  
  
Yes I am. It was Jon's idea, and he wasn't under any sort of influence.  
Kel glared at him.   
Sir, I don't know how many times I have to say this, but you're a very bad man. Raoul chuckled.   
I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I am a bad man. Now. Down to business. Kel got off the desk and went to look for chairs as Raoul pulled out maps and other documents.  
***  
  
Late the next day Kel walked down to the camp, restless. Dom's squad, along with one other squad and some of the Queen's Riders were set up there. The fort was crowded with guests for the wedding and only the most important slept indoors. Kel, at Raoul's request, was inside. Dom, through to his loyalty to his squad was outside even though a bed had been made ready for him in headquarters. He said he preferred the outdoors. Kel was secretly disappointed that he was so far away. She wanted to see him as much as possible. She chided herself for this thought and stepped into the camp. Dom was sitting outside his tent, papers in his hands and a confused expression on his face. When he saw Kel, he smiled and stood up.   
  
Lady Knight Commander! Good to see you! Kel's heart jumped as he strode over to her and hugged her.   
  
Is that any way to treat your future Commander? And where did you get that tidbit of information? Oh, wait. I forgot. This place is a traveling gossip show. She was relieved that she didn't have to break the news to him. She was pretty sure he'd be happy with the news but one never knew.  
  
My lady, I'm sorry. I was carried away by your ethereal beauty. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to treat you like a girl. And Raoul told me this morning. Congratulations!  
You've been around Owen too much. That or Cleon. Treat me like a girl as much as you like.   
She stopped. Had she really just said that?_ No. No no no no no_. She blushed and pretended to be very interested in her shoe. When she finally risked a glance up, Dom was grinning crookedly at her.   
  
Forget I said that whispered Kel, looking at her shoe once more.  
  
I'd rather not, if it pleases your ladyship. Her head whipped up and she gazed very closely at him. He was serious. His face seemed to be moving closer to hers. Their lips met. Kel had only kissed one man in her life, Cleon. _I thought his kisses were nice... nice is too weak a word... _Her mind trailed off as she surrendered herself to the warmth of Dom's mouth. She was threatening to go weak in the knees when she heard footsteps. They hastily broke apart. Dom sat down and busied himself with papers while Kel horsed around with Jump. Neal walked into the camp.   
Kel and Dom spoke at once, exchanged an embarrassed glance and looked back at Neal.   
You two like that name too much. You shouldn't have even told her about it. he said, mock-glaring at Dom.   
I'm sorry your Meatheadedness! Dom laughed.   
Neal turned on his heel to go.   
I will not stay and associate with you hooligans. But I suppose I must do what I came here to do. He sighed and turned around. Your ladyship's presence is requested by Lalasa Isran. Quite a bossy wench. Threatened to throw me against a wall if I didn't find you. Ah, this is the life. Being threatened by maids and insulted by my peers.  
Kel threw a clod of dirt at him.   
Thank you Sir Nealan. I suppose I must go. I'll leave you two to it, then. She dodged a light punch from Neal and ran up the path.  
Dom! I need to talk to you later! She yelled, turning and running backwards.   
Yes. I'll meet you after supper! came the reply. Kel's heart was light as she came to the door of Lalasa's room. She knocked. Lalasa beamed as she opened it.   
My lady! Good. Sir Nealan delivered my message.  
With much complaining and sighing, but yes he did. I can't believe you threatened to throw him against a wall!  
Thanks to you, milady, thanks to you. I just wanted to tell you your dress is ready for the wedding.  
Already? You're amazing. Thank you! When may I see it?  
Oh, please, Lady Kel, let it be a surprise!  
All right. Now how about that gossip you promised yesterday?  
Lalasa smiled and drew her into the room. They settled down for a nice, cozy chat in front of the fire as Lalasa mended some garments.   



End file.
